capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
The Misadventures of Tron Bonne
The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (known in Japan as Tron ni Kobun (トロンにコブン, Toron ni Kobun?, lit. "Tron and Henchmen"), is the second of three games in the MegaMan Legends series and the prequel of the first game. Rather than focusing on the "good guy" characters of MegaMan Trigger and Roll Caskett, the game follows series antagonist Tron Bonne, sister of the criminal Bonne family of air pirates. The Japanese counterpart included PocketStation support, whereas the North American and European version did not. Characters * Tron Bonne * Teisel Bonne * Bon Bonne * Servbots * Glyde * Birdbots - The Birdbots are Glyde's version of the Servbots. The Servbots are faithful to the Bonne family, but the Birdbots have been known to be two-faced toward their master, Glyde. Story The family's leader, Teisel, is seeking ancient ruins to try and uncover a gigantic Refractor that will sell for lots of Zenny. He has a short rendezvous with Bon Bonne, but he and Bon are quickly subdued and captured by Glyde, a rival air pirate in the service of Lex Loath. Tron finds out that the funds used to build the Bonnes' flying fortress was funded by Mr. Loath, and can only watch helplessly, having chosen to act as Spotter for the mission. She is delivered an ultimatum -- pay off the loan, or Teisel and Bon will not be seen again. Seeing no other options, Tron suits up in a custom Gustaff mecha and begins her quest to pay the ransom by any means possible. Gameplay Unlike other games in the Mega Man series, Tron Bonne bears three distinct play styles, each related to a specific mission. Players are tasked with completing "moving-box" puzzle stages, a Descent-like adventure stage, and several action stages similar to the remainder of the Mega Man Legends series (robbing a bank near Gold City, and exploring the Nakkai Ruins themselves). Another gameplay aspect is a collection mission, located in Sart Farm, where you must gather pigs, cows and horses. Players can choose freely among the three stage types at any time, but each level (except for the Nakkai Ruins) may only be cleared once. Instrumental in the game's story is the interaction between Tron and her army of forty loyal Servbots. Each Servbot is given a personality and a few other traits, and the player's investigation and interaction is rewarded with money for the loan, additional parts and weapons for the Gustaff, or other assistance. Servbots also play a role during the adventure and action stages (limited to seven, three or one, depending on the type, generally one leading the others, and called "sniper"), assisting Tron in her quest by ransacking houses or defeating minor threats as the situation and their individual skills warrant. A Servbot's skills may be increased by putting him through training exercises (attack and speed), going on missions (brains) or by disciplining him in the Torture Room (thus lowering the sloth level); in both cases, the effect of the action is determined by a minigame. Some Servbots express their special skill by minigames or by special items. Appearances of Characters in Other Games Numerous characters and elements from this game crossed over into the main MegaMan Legends series, as well as carrying over to Tron and Mega Man's appearances in other titles. Specifically, the characters of Glyde and the Birdbots appeared in MegaMan Legends 2, while the Beacon Bomb attack became one of Tron's most useful moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Tron Bonne and two Servbots had also appeared in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Servbot heads can be placed on zombies or used as weapons in Dead Rising and lastly, Tron is a playable character in Namco x Capcom. Gallery Image:MTBBirdbots.png|''Birdbots'' Box Art Image:MTBJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MTBCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MTBEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MTBStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Mega Man Legends Games Category:Mega Man Games